


Amanda's Rules

by Selek



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, T'Lea, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Selek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tongue-in-cheek story inspired by Sarek's upturned shoes seen in STIII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amanda's Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains very mild bdsm.

Amanda's Rules

By T'Lea and Selek

(Keep in mind this is very tongue-in-cheek)

The man in the bed groggily opened his eyes. The spear of sunlight that pierced the dimly lit room was so intense, his nictating membrane flicked down over his eyes protecting them from the brightness. Slowly his eyes became accustomed to the light and the translucent membrane lifted.

Sarek got up and showered, being careful to be quiet. Amanda needed her beauty sleep. He definitely did not want her to wake up cranky. When she didn't get enough sleep, or he failed to please her sufficiently, she could be so crabby. And wicked. Not that it was always a bad thing. Sarek wondered if he should wear something that she did not approve of just to make her a little upset with him. She could think up the most amazing things to do to him when she was inspired.

She had very carefully chosen his clothing for him the night before. The midnight blue Ambassadorial robe was her favorite, and he always was so aroused knowing that she would not be able to keep her hands off of him later, that he wore it often. He always made sure that the robes hung just right when he strode the length of the council chamber. He enjoyed the solid weight of the heavy, ornamental robe swirling about him as he found exactly the right words and inflections to sway his audience to his point of view. Later, at home, Amanda would be wet and eagerly awaiting his return. She reveled in all of that power being hers alone to control.

He went to the area where she had made him lay out his clothes the night before. She had nodded her approval at the entire outfit he had assembled. Lying on top of the clothes was a small, black velveteen bag. He permitted himself the small private smile he reserved for Amanda alone. His mistress did love him after all. Untying the bag, he found a small metal ring and a piece of paper. He read the words on the paper.

"Sarek. I believe you can figure out where this goes. You will be thinking of me all day long instead of your boring negotiations. And I will be most gratified to see you in it when you return home. Do not be late, and do not disappoint me."

Sarek found that it was somewhat difficult to slide the cold metal ring over his partially-erect member. Asserting his bio-controls, he quelled the erection and managed to fit the ring in place around the base of his cock. It was so cold, but he liked the way the metal felt around him. Looking in the full-length mirror, he knew that Amanda would indeed be pleased with his appearance. Maybe she would tie him down and tease his ass with the big dildo she had used a few weeks ago. He had been too shy to beg her to do it again, although she did like hearing him beg. The metal grew uncomfortable around his penis, which had become engorged just thinking about what she might do to him. Asserting his bio-controls once again, he finished dressing. Glancing in the mirror a second time, he looked resplendent in his dark blue robes. Yes, tonight was definitely going to be stimulating. He was looking forward to it.

He went to put on his boots, and was struck by a mischievous thought. Instead of wearing the soft, charcoal-gray boots that his mistress had approved of, he dug around in the closet until he came up with a different pair. They were pointed and turned-up at the ends. Amanda had forbidden him to wear them and had told him to throw them in the trash several months ago. He had disobeyed her, however, hiding them in the back of his closet. Feeling like a disobedient schoolboy, he slipped the turned-up boots onto his feet and put the other ones back in the closet.

He glanced down, very self-conscious of the pointed, curved boots. He looked at his sleeping wife one more time, then tiptoed out of their bedroom. He realised that he was going to be in big trouble tonight but that thought did not concern him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting in his office chair, he shifted his weight. The cock ring was very distracting indeed. Thinking about how upset Amanda was going to be had made him so hard that the ring nearly cut off his blood supply. As his aide, Saran, entered the room, Sarek crossed his legs uncomfortably and quickly reasserted his bio-controls to divert the blood flow away from his engorged organ.

He endured the cock ring and the tedious meetings, negotiations, and interviews. When he looked at his chronometer as he was heading home, he noticed to his shock, that it was well past the time for end-meal. And Amanda had strictly ordered him home for end-meal.

"This is not good," he muttered under his breath. "Saran, please have a groundcar take me home. I am running late and do not wish to walk home."

"As you wish, Ambassador."

Minutes later, he was racing home. He felt a slight thrill of anticipation, knowing that Amanda was not going to be happy, and he was wearing his forbidden shoes.

He arrived home, dismissed the driver and strode to the front door. When he opened it to enter the unassuming, single-family dwelling that backed onto the Sas-a-shar desert, he saw that the lights were out and only candlelight illuminated the front room.

Sarek walked into the room with some trepidation. He knew she was here somewhere, but no matter how hard he peered into the shadows caused by the flickering candlelight, he could not determine where she was.

"Close the door!" Amanda barked from the darkness. "Sarek! What do you have on your feet?" Amanda came out of the shadows and stood with her hands on her leather-clad hips. "I demand an explanation. Now!"

Sarek looked down at his feet, then at his wife, his eyes still adjusting to the low level of light.

"Shoes," Sarek said simply. He looked straight into Amanda's blue eyes, daring her.

"Let me be a little more specific," Amanda said. As she walked out of the darkness toward him, Sarek's eyes traveled the length of her body. When his eyes reached the metal-studded paddle secured to her leather garter, his mouth went suddenly dry. He swallowed and fixed his eyes on the tips of her leather hip boots as she slowly stalked him across the room. When she stood directly in front of him, she lifted his chin. She stared deep into his eyes, causing him to blink and look away. She stroked the paddle seductively, then caressed his jawline gently with her index finger. She grabbed his chin firmly, his eyes snapping to hers as she did so. "I'll ask again. What do you have on your feet? And you are very, very late. Again."

"Shoes that I found in the closet, Mistress," he managed to croak from between dry lips.

"Shoes that were no longer *supposed* to be in your closet, Sarek," Amanda said, her eyes narrowing, the grip on his chin becoming painful. "Explain," Amanda continued.

Sarek licked his dry lips, his eyes downcast. Amanda increased the pressure on his jaw until his eyes met hers once again.

"Don't make me ask again," her voice soft, but holding a hint of threat.

He swallowed, trying to wet his mouth enough to speak. "I beg your forgiveness, Mistress," Sarek said contritely.

"I did not ask you to beg," she snapped at him. "I asked you to explain why these shoes are still in your closet and are now on your feet," she said with barely controlled fury, her nails digging into the flesh of his chin. "And why you are late. Again."

"I...they are my favourite ones, Mistress. Would you have me tell you to throw away your green sweater?"

"What's wrong with my green sweater?" she said. "You've always complimented me on it." She stared hard at him.

"That was before you started using it as your ‘gardening sweater,’ my wife. It's torn at the elbows and cuffs, and is constantly covered in dirt."

"And your point is what, Sarek? Besides, you should have washed it by hand and mended it for me, since you are well aware that it is my favourite. Do not think that I have failed to notice your negligence in this matter or that it will go unpunished. I am the one in control here, not you. You will obey me, Sarek, in all things. For example," she crooned, "when I tell you to strip, you will, won't you?" She let go of his face and stood back, arms folded across her ample chest.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Strip!" she commanded.

Sarek's eyes widened slightly as he started to undo the clasps of his cloak...

Amanda placed her hand over his. He looked into her eyes, questioning. "Slowly," she told him.

Sarek removed his cloak and threw it over the back of a chair. Amanda watched, transfixed, as he slowly, deliberately, began to undo the clasp of his midnight blue robe. He pulled the robe from his shoulders and let the garment slide through his fingers to the floor. He stood before her, the candlelight flickering off of the metal cock ring.

"Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous," she murmured, her eyes riveted on the metal ring.

She removed the paddle from her garter. Sarek felt his cock press against the metal ring, straining against it. Amanda slowly, brought the paddle up, running the metal studs lightly over his chest and down the length of him. He breathed in sharply as the studs raked first one ridge, then the other. Amanda circled him, brushing the studs over his back and ass. It felt like a current was leaping from the metal studs to his nerve endings. Delicious. He stood completely still, not wishing her to stop.

"Put your robe back on," she commanded.

"That is not logical, Mistress. I have just undressed," he stammered. He wanted her to continue stroking him with the sharp, cold metal.

"Do as you are told!" her voice rising slightly, but still controlled.

"Yes, Mistress," he said bending over to retrieve his dark blue robe. He slipped his arms back into the billowing sleeves and stood still, awaiting further instructions.

"Much better," she said softly, running the handle of the paddle along the fabric partially covering his chest. She let the handle slip into the opening of his robe, and then ran it slowly down his chest to his abdomen. He felt his abdominal muscles contract as the leather handle made its way down his body. He gasped as she moved the handle over the cock ring, down his shaft to the tip. She rubbed the tip of him with the handle, pre-cum coating it.

His cock stood proudly out from his body. She flicked his hard cock with the handle, causing him to flinch slightly. Then she slowly dragged the handle over his balls. His cock twitched within its metal confines. "You have been thinking of me, I see."

"All day, Mistress." Sarek stood with his hands behind his back, his penis peeking out from the folds of his robe.

Amanda reached her hand to his chest, rolling first one green nipple between her thumb and finger, then the other. Sarek felt as though there were an electric current surging between his nipples and the tip of his jade-hard organ.

"You like that, do you?" she teased, a knowing look in her blue eyes.

"Yes," his voice barely a whisper.

"Yes, what?" she coaxed.

"Yes, I find it most agreeable," his voice hoarse.

"Wrong answer!" she said imperiously, twisting his nipple roughly between her fingers. His jaw clenched fractionally at the pain. Why was his answer not correct? Then it dawned on him. "Yes, *Mistress*," he said meekly, his eyes downcast.

"Much better. You know I won't tolerate you being disrespectful," she admonished him, loosening her grip on his nipple. She moved closer to him. A shiver went through him as the warmth of her tongue lightly flicked the sore nipple. She moved her head slightly and her mouth softly encircled his other nipple. His cock pressed eagerly against the metal ring.

"See how nice I can be when you behave?" she asked, lifting her mouth briefly.

"Yes, Mist..." but he could not finish. She had started sucking lightly on the nipple, stroking his thigh with the metal studs of the paddle. He closed his eyes. He felt an irrational flutter of disappointment when her mouth moved away again.

"The next time you are in the Antares quadrant I think it would be nice if you got these pierced for me," she said casually, kissing first one then the other nipple. Pierced? Like the holes in her ears? Nice? He wasn't sure about that.

"That way I can put little rings here," she commented, flicking both nipples in succession with the middle finger of her free hand. Maybe it would be a nice idea, after all. His cock jumped at the possibilities. She smiled as she felt his cock tremble against her black leather corset trimmed in red. She lightly kissed his nipples again. "Yes, I think it would be very nice," she continued. "They would rub against your robe all day long so that you wouldn't be able to think of anything but me."

"That is all I think about already, Mistress," he told her truthfully.

"Then you will think about me even more," she commanded, softly licking a nipple. "And I will be able to pull you wherever I want you," she informed him, her teeth fastening gently on the other nipple. The studs of her paddle brushed lightly over his buttocks. His eyes rolled back in his head.

"Yes, Mistress," he just barely managed.

"Now, remove your shoes," she commanded.

Sarek started slightly at the change in her tone, then sighed inwardly. He bent over to comply with her demand. As he did, she slipped the handle of the paddle inside his opened robe and rubbed it up and down the cleft between his ass cheeks. His cock twitched in anticipation of further delights and Sarek stifled a moan. He took off his shoes and placed them at Amanda's feet.

"That's much better. Pick them up."

Sarek complied.

When he straightened up, Amanda wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and pulled. She led him into the kitchen where she held open the recycler. "Put them in there."

Sarek hesitated ever so slightly. Amanda yanked on his cock firmly and repeated her order. He threw the shoes into the recycler, and Amanda shut the lid. "There, that wasn't so hard now, was it? And speaking of hard…" Her eyes traveled to the prize she held in her hand, it's jade-green head glistening with droplets of precum.

Sarek moaned softly as her hand pumped his cock, the skin sliding deliciously against the metal ring. Amanda pulled him firmly by his cock until he was close enough for her to stand on her tiptoes and kiss him softly on the mouth. Her tongue parted his lips, brushing the roof of his mouth.

Oh. That was very nice indeed. He felt fortunate to be the only Vulcan who had felt this sensation. Out of all the men she could have had in the entire universe, she had picked him. He felt an illogical twinge of pride that he could satisfy her insatiable appetite. He moaned louder as her fingers cinched around one of his ridges. He nearly climaxed in her hand that very instant.

"Don’t even think about it," she warned him lightly, her nails digging into the spongy head. "There’s something else you need to do for me first," she told him, running her tongue over his lips.

"Oh, yes, anything Mistress," he whispered, his cock ready to explode in her hand.

"Um. Push the button, Sarek," her lips soft on his throat now.

"I do not understand," he confessed, hoping that she would explain it to him. He so wanted to spill his seed into her hand right now.

"You *do* understand. You’re just resisting me," Amanda pointed out.

"I am not resisting you at all, Mistress," Sarek responded, now genuinely confused. He would be lucky if she let him ejaculate sometime this week. He gasped as her hand gripped him even tighter.

"Push the button on the recycler, Sarek," she said sweetly.

He was hoping she had forgotten about his oversight, but his fondness for the shoes was offset by his desire to have her stroke him into oblivion. And she was using the long, slow strokes that drove him completely out of his mind. Stifling a sign, he reached his finger out and firmly pushed the recycle button. The sound of his favourite shoes being chewed up would have been heart-wrenching, had he not been a Vulcan.

"I knew you could do it," Amanda said supportively. She did not lighten her hold on his cock as she led him from the kitchen. Sarek had no choice but to follow.

Amanda led him into the living room and she sat down on the oaken rocking chair she had brought all the way from her family home on Earth. Still holding Sarek's cock, she pulled him towards her. Slowly, she let go of his hard penis and moved both hands to his muscular buttocks, kneading his cheeks. She pulled him closer. Her pink tongue flicked a drop of precum off his jade head and Sarek moaned deep in his throat. "You like that?" she purred.

"Oh, yes, Mistress. Very much."

Against his will, Sarek thrust once as Amanda licked a second drop of precum. As he did, Amanda dug a nail into his ass cheek sharply. "You will not thrust until I give you permission, is that clear? Or would you rather I stop entirely?"

"Forgive me, Mistress. It will not happen again."

"Seeing as you can't control yourself, you must pleasure me. On your knees!"

She let go of his ass as he dropped to his knees. Amanda spread her legs and moved to the edge of the chair, her legs draped over the smooth arms. Sarek stared at her moist curls and licked his lips in anticipation. He lowered his head and lapped up her juices. Then, he held her clit gently between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue. Every time he flicked it, Amanda bucked her hips against his face. Sarek was so hard now, it almost hurt.

As his tongue lovingly continued its ministrations, Sarek wondered idly if it were possible for his cock to become so hard against the restrictive ring that the bloodflow would be stopped altogether. An amusing picture of his cock turning a horrible shade of turquoise and then falling off in Amanda’s hand briefly passed through his mind. That would not be desirable, he thought. The pressure of his tongue against her nub became more determined.

"Oh. That’s right," Amanda encouraged him. Her breath quickened and she slid closer to him, pushing her wetness even harder against his face. Her legs were now inside the folds of his Ambassadorial robe, the leather of her boots arousing against his bare skin.

He ran his hands sensuously up and down the soft kid leather covering her thighs. If he pleased her sufficiently, she might let him lick the supple leather all the way from the tip of the 7-inch spiked heels to the top of the leather cuff just below her crotch.

Real leather was considered barbaric on Vulcan, a throwback to Pre-Reform days. This was just one of many of Surak’s precepts that he chose to ignore when it suited him. And right now it suited him. Some primitive part of Sarek’s brain thrilled at the touch and scent of real leather even though he knew it should have nauseated him.

As the smell of leather mixed with Amanda’s sex filled his nostrils, it pleased him immensely that she would not tolerate the inferior synthetic brands. He admired her for being so exacting.

Amanda slapped his hands away with the metal-studded paddle. Sarek considered stopping what he was doing to look up at her, but then thought better of it as the metal ring dug into his shaft. "You have not *earned* the right to touch me yet," she informed him. Grabbing a handful of his hair, she pulled his mouth firmly against her mound.

Sarek placed his hands on the smooth wooden arms of the rocking chair, and continued licking her swollen clitoris with renewed devotion. The polished oak was a poor substitute for the cool, smooth leather, but maybe if he was diligent enough in his duties, she would be more solicitous. Sarek concentrated all of his physical and mental energy at the small nub of flesh under his tongue.

A wave of satisfaction swept over him as he felt Amanda’s legs tighten against him, her grip on his hair nearly unbearable. He made sure to keep the pressure of his tongue steady, even as he felt her begin to convulse beneath it. A warm gush of her fluids drenched his chin and he heard her cry out as the orgasm ripped through her. Sarek held the rocking chair immobile in his strong hands as she writhed against him. It would not do for him to allow his Mistress to fall off the chair at this particular moment. Probably not at any other moment either, unless she commanded him to do so, he thought wryly.

Amanda’s body pulled away from him slightly, the stranglehold on his hair relaxed to a gentle petting. Sarek’s tongue remained poised for action. It would not be wise for him to assume that she had finished with it. That was a lesson he had learned the hard way very early in her domination of him. He had not been able to sit down for two whole days, and his ass had tingled for the rest of the week.

"Mmm. Very good. I am most pleased with you, Sarek," Amanda’s voice was lazy, agreeable. Sarek kissed the insides of her thighs gently, letting his tongue lick off her juices. He did not wish her to complain about being sticky. She appreciated it when he paid attention to the smallest of details.

As he nuzzled his warm face between her thighs, he heard Amanda sigh with contentment. He dared not stop what he was doing, at least not if he had any expectations of her hand pumping him again, making his silky skin slide around the cock ring. Up and down, up and down, until he…

"Sarek," Amanda’s voice, slow and languorous, broke his reverie.

"Yes, Mistress?" he responded automatically, his face still rubbing against her inner aspect.

"Turn around," she directed him. He turned around on his knees and faced the fireplace. What was this all about? He thought that his behaviour had been quite exemplary so far. Was there something he had forgotten? He racked his brain searching for a clue, as he gazed into the warm glow of the embers burning within the stone hearth.

"Get down on your knees and hands," she instructed from over his shoulder. He immediately complied with her request.

"Oh yes," Amanda said, spellbound. She slowly got up from the rocking chair, unconsciously slapping the studded leather paddle into the palm of her hand. She circled him, looking him over appraisingly. She completed her circuit, and stood behind him once more. She reached down and pushed his ceremonial robe up, exposing his firm, muscular ass. She felt him tremble slightly as she raked the studs down the middle of his crack. "I hope you didn’t think I’d forgotten about your insolence, Sarek. Even your magnificent tongue can’t erase that," she purred from behind him.

He *had* hoped that she would forget, or at least take his exemplary behaviour into account when meting out his punishment. His muscles tensed involuntarily.

"Relax," Amanda told him soothingly, brushing the studs along his rounded cheeks. His muscles unclenched a bit. "That’s right," she encouraged him.

He stared into the fire, focusing on one tiny flicker he saw dancing within the blaze. Controlling his breathing, he relaxed totally.

Seeing that he had given himself completely over to her will, Amanda smiled softly. Grasping the paddle firmly, she swung it and brought the studs down on his ass. Hard. He did not so much as flinch. She wound up again, this time aiming at his other cheek. Yes, she liked her new toy. The solid *thwack* sound that it made when it hit his ass was very satisfying indeed. And it left telltale grid marks on his dusky skin.

She hefted it in her hand, appreciating the finely balanced tool. It was gratifying to discover that there were still true craftsmen in an era of replication and cloning. This had been handmade for her, the red stitching along the edges painstakingly sewn by an Arcturian artisan. Nobody worked leather like the Arcturians. Amanda would not settle for cheap imitations. She was a purist.

She ran her nails over the indentations left on Sarek’s ass by her paddle. She could still feel the heat radiating from the contact of the metal studs. She found herself turned on all over again. "Sarek," she began.

"Yes, Mistress?" he responded promptly.

"You’ve been very good this evening. I must commend you. I’m very proud of you for finally breaking yourself away from your illogical attachment to those heinous shoes. And I’m glad that I was able to help you finally make the right decision."

"Thank you, Mistress," Sarek responded politely. Amanda would not tolerate bad manners and he really wanted her to be pleased with him, especially now that he no longer had any feeling at all in the tip of his cock.

Amanda walked around him, her paddle dangling from its leather strap. She stood directly in front of him. Sarek stared straight ahead at the same point of flame in fireplace that was visible through the gap between her leather-clad legs. It wouldn’t do for him to appear distracted. She liked him focused and attentive. Very attentive.

"Touch me," she told him softly.

His mouth turned up at the corners slightly, smiling the smile he reserved for his wife alone. He raised up on his knees, and brushed his hands up the length of her leather boots. He ran his fingers along the red trim of her corset and then down over the inviting roundness of her ass. His fingers slipped under her garter straps, then traveled up her corset to the spot where her breasts stood out from the leather. Sarek cupped each breast, and was rewarded with a moan of pleasure as she felt the incredible heat of his hands on her. He very gently rubbed his thumbs over the nipples, and heard her gasp.

"I want to feel your cock ring against me," Amanda breathed. This was better than he had hoped for.

"Permission to stand up, Mistress?" Sarek asked warily.

"Hmm? Oh, of course," Amanda said, distracted by his hot hands on her breasts.

Sarek stood and carefully positioned himself so that the cock ring just barely touched the curls of her pubic hair. He would be patient. He had waited all day long for this, and was not about to rush, which would display a lack of discipline on his part.

"There, Mistress. Is that what you desire?" he asked carefully.

"No, it is not. I want to feel it all the way against me," Amanda told him, running her paddle down the back of his thigh.

"Whatever Mistress wants," Sarek responded. "I will have to move you though, Mistress," Sarek considered logistically.

"I don’t care what you have to do, Sarek. Just do it. Quickly!" she commanded.

"As you wish, Mistress," he answered. Sarek lifted her easily in his arms, and she wrapped her legs around his waist inside the folds of his robe. He felt the metal fasteners on the front of her corset against his chest, and the smoothness of the leather boots against his sides. She twined her arms around his neck, one hand still brandishing the leather paddle. This was going to be most agreeable indeed.

Sarek parted her sex with the head of his rock-hard cock. He slid himself past her wet folds until the cock ring pressed right against the hood of her clitoris.

"Yes," she squeezed out, her breath becoming ragged. He moved her hips rhythmically so that her clitoris rubbed against the metal ring over and over again.

"Make me come with it," she rasped. He would use all his skills to comply with her demand.

As he stroked her repeatedly with the metal ring, he felt her clit stand out from its hood; an erection of its own. He could certainly sympathize. He moved his cock against her slippery folds firmly, feeling the metal of the ring scrape against her exposed nub. He preferred to have explicit instructions from her as this left no room for interpretation which could be incorrect. As he concentrated on pleasuring her, part of his mind was in awe. How could she *be* this wet?

He felt her begin to move with his rhythm. Ah, it would not be much longer now. He did not think he would be able to stop himself from ejaculating once she orgasmed herself, but to be on the safe side, he decided to preemptively ask for permission. It was generally best to know the parameters he was expected to stay within.

"Mistress, I would like to ask permission to ejaculate against you after I pleasure you," Sarek asked diffidently.

Amanda looked into his eyes and then kissed him passionately. "Afraid not," she told him. He visibly started when she said this. "I want you inside of me right now," she informed him, pulling his head into another kiss.

Sarek silently offered up a prayer to the ancient Pre-Reform goddesses. He expertly positioned the head of his cock and drove it into her before she could change her mind. She ground her engorged clit against the cock ring. Sarek offered up another prayer to the ancient ones that he would last long enough to bring her to completion. He concentrated fiercely, willing his cock to obey him.

He carefully walked with her coiled around him to the rocking chair. Sarek bent at his knees and eased her down onto the edge of the seat so that his cock stayed firmly imbedded in her warmth. Then he raised her buttocks off of the seat so that he could thrust into her while standing up. She gripped him tightly around his back with her leather boots. He pounded the cock ring against her clitoris.

"Yesssssss. Oh Sarek. Come with me. Now!"

He felt her spasms grip his member repeatedly. His flesh tensed against the cock ring and then he exploded, spurting his seed convulsively into her. His relief was palpable. He bent at the knees, his legs rubbery. He slowly withdrew from her dripping pussy, then lowered her into the chair. He sank to his knees in front of her. "Did that please you, Mistress?" he asked her seriously, eyes downcast. The love he felt for his wife flared through their bond, suffusing them both.

"Very much," she told him honesty. She believed in offering praise when it was deserved.

"That is most gratifying to hear, Mistress," Sarek responded.

Amanda moved to the edge of the chair and raised his chin. She kissed him softly on the lips, and then on the forehead. Then she leaned over and tenderly slid the cock ring off of his flaccid penis. Amanda stood up and offered her hand to Sarek. He took it and let her pull him up from the floor. She enfolded him in her arms, hugging him tight.

"C’mon," she told him, taking his hand again and turning toward their bedroom. "It’s late. You can clean up in here and put away your toys in the morning." She led him to their bedroom.

He helped her out of her corset and garter belt, carefully returning these items to what Amanda referred to as her "hope" chest. He went to where she was seated on the bed and unzipped her thigh boots. After he had pulled both of them off for her, he placed them on top of the other items in her "hope" chest and closed the lid.

"Forget something?" she chided him lightly, holding up the cock ring.

"Of course, Mistress," Sarek said, his eyes locked onto hers as he took the ring from her hand. Gratitude that he would never speak aloud filled his dark eyes. Amanda smiled at him, her expression letting him know that she knew exactly what he was thinking.

Allowing himself a private smile, he went to his dressing area and returned the cock ring to its velvet bag. Then he presented the bag to Amanda.

"No. You keep it," she told him. "Surprise me," she hinted.

"I will, my wife," Sarek promised. He took the small, black pouch and put it in his underwear drawer. Amanda insisted on calling it that even though he rarely wore underwear. She liked him unencumbered, unless she told him otherwise.

He went into the bathroom and returned with a towel. He pressed it between her legs and gently cleaned her. When he was satisfied that he had adequately washed her off, he used the towel on himself and then threw it into the laundry chute. Then he removed his ambassadorial robe and put it in the bag with articles that would have to go out to a professional cleaner.

"Do you wish for me to draw a hot bath for you, Amanda?" he inquired.

"Ummmm. No, I’m too sleepy. Come to bed, Sarek," Amanda answered, holding her arms out to him.

He needed no further prompting. He slid between the cool sheets and into Amanda’s arms. He kissed her tenderly on the mouth, and then rolled onto his back so that she could drape around him. She snuggled into his shoulder and he held her close. Within minutes both were sleeping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Sarek spent a claustrophobic morning at his office. At midday he took a quick walk to get what Amanda referred to as a breath of fresh air. He aimlessly wandered the streets of downtown Shi’Kahr engaging in what Amanda called "window shopping."

As he meandered down the street, he encountered some delegates returning from an extended lunch break. Sarek was working with them to secure an increase in trade between Vulcan and Earth. Several called out greetings to him and invited him to join them as they made their way back to the offices to continue the negotiations.

Sarek fell into step with his aide Saran, who had been escorting the group through Shi’Kahr. If they went unchaperoned, it would be late afternoon before any of them returned to the negotiating table. Sarek had no intention of being late again tonight. Hence Saran’s thankless assignment.

Sarek glanced into the shop windows that they passed, absently answering any questions directed his way. As his gaze settled on one window, Sarek suddenly halted. He moved closer to the glass, his eyes riveted. It simply could not *be*.

"Ambassador?" Saran now stood beside him, also looking at the display in the window.

Sarek did not bother responding, his eyes bright.

"Lady Amanda would be most pleased with those for an anniversary present," Saran told him. Sarek often solicited his advice on gifts for Amanda, and Saran knew that their anniversary was next month. He had stood beside Sarek on his wedding day.

// Oh no. She wouldn’t be pleased at all, // Sarek thought.

"The blue gemstones would offset her eyes in a most aesthetically pleasing manner," Saran continued.

Sarek looked at Saran, not at all sure what he was talking about. The spell temporarily broken, he followed the direction of his aide’s eyes. Now he understood. The sapphire earrings.

"Indeed they would, Saran," Sarek responded.

"I will return with the delegates if you wish to remain and purchase them. Or I will purchase them for you later, Ambassador," Saran offered.

Sarek debated remaining behind to purchase the item he desired. // No, // he told himself. // You are *not* going to do it. // Sarek stifled a sigh. "That’s alright, Saran," Sarek told him. He had already bought something very private for Amanda for their anniversary, and the thought of it made his resolve even greater.

With one last wistful glance in the shop window, Sarek turned and rejoined the group with Saran at his side.

The shopkeeper looked out from the other side of the window curiously. He had been certain that the dignified Vulcan would come in and purchase the item that had caused his eyes to light up momentarily. He considered moving the item to a more prominent area of the display window seeing as it generated that level of interest. He would have to think about it.

The shopkeeper glanced down at the item. He bent over and lifted the pair of boots up to examine them more closely. Personally, he did not care for the turned-up, pointed ends. Now that he considered it, though, there was something stylish about the shoes. He moved the sapphire earrings onto another pedestal, and placed the boots right in the center of his display.

DA END


End file.
